Arthur
'Arthur '''is a large tank engine. He runs the Norramby Branch Line. Bio Arthur took great pride in his spotless record, which he soon lost after colliding with Duck's trucks in an incident largely provoked by Thomas. However, this spotless record was soon amended, after Thomas apologised to him for causing the accident. He was bought to shunt and pull goods, but then was transferred to the coastal run, on which he enjoys working. He is responsible for this line, which is famous for its fish. Arthur, with the exception of Salty (and maybe Porter), is the only engine known to enjoy the smell of fish. Persona Arthur is a big tank engine who has never been naughty in his life. He was highly esteemed for his "spotless record" before he arrived on Sodor, never having made a mess or a fuss and never having caused an accident. His main duties were to shunt trucks and haul goods trains. Arthur can be a bit naive however and after a jealous Thomas tricked Arthur into setting his standards too high with the trucks, his record did not stay as spotless as he hard hoped. Arthur is very obedient, cautious, and well-behaved. He aims to please in his work and do everything as best he can. He now mainly runs the Fishing Route by the coastal village, a duty which Thomas was only all too gratefull to be relieved from. Here, Arthur enjoys the sea air and the smell of the fish. Appearances * Season 7 - Bill Ben and Fergus (''cameo), The Spotless Record, Something Fishy, Peace and Quiet (cameo) and Bulgy Rides Again (cameo) * Season 8 - Fish * Season 11 - Gordon and the Engineer (cameo) and Thomas and the Runaway Car * Season 12 - Steady Eddie (does not speak) * Season 22 - Catch of the Day Specials: * The Great Discovery Voice Actors * Yasuhiro Takato (Japan; seventh and eighth seasons) * Shinichiro Miki (Japan;eleventh season onwards) * Rob Racksrtaw (UK) * David Mankin (US) Trivia * According to an early leak on the names of the seventh season characters, Arthur was originally going to be called Clarence. It was then changed to Arthur, when TV mag ran a competition to give him an official name, and that was the one chosen. Arthur was named after the late grandfather of competition winner Luke Sharp. * Arthur was never seen with a CGI face in the twelfth season, Harvey also was too, but he was seen with CGI faces in a few deleted scenes of said season. * As of the ninth season learning segment, Arthur's Tricky Travels, Arthur shares Edward's whistle sound. * Though he is painted in the LMS maroon livery, his class was only ever painted black when in service on the LMS. * His class were nicknamed *Mickey Mouse Tanks* as their route indicator disks look like the ears of Disney's famous character Mickey Mouse. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued 2003) * Wooden Railway (discontinued 2005) * Take Along (discontinued 2004) * Take-n-Play (2010 discontinued; reintroduced in 2014) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (2007 discontinued; reintroduced in 2010) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Tomica * Wind-up